Me equivoque
by AnaAsato13
Summary: Brick cometio ungrave error. Momoko no quiere saber nada de el, pero se le ocurrre una idea para hacer las pasesque espera que funcione (MomokoxBrick)


Desperte, otra vez, con la ausencia de tu voz  
Dibuje, con mis manos tu silueta amor  
Si te llamo no contestas, si te busco nunca estas  
Nena dame otra oportunidad

-Brick- despertó observando la foto que tenía con su exnovia Bombón, estaban abrazados y ella lo montaba como caballito. Solo suspiro y volteo a ver a quien le hablaba. –Boomer ¿es enserio?- el rubio solo vio la foto con la cual el pelirrojo miraba con tanta nostalgia –Neta? Han pasado 5 meses y no lo superas?- el pelirrojo solo se puso a meditar -claro que si- el pelirrojo solo levanto la vista y el rubio le dijo – aja no por nada la intentas llamar todo el dia o la siges mientras ella camina y tu vuelas y preguntas por ella a cada rato que hablo con Burbuja-

Mis días se hacen noches, si no estás  
Sin ti la vida, ya no sabe igual  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
me duele aceptarlo

Brick caminaba por la calle cuando volteo a ver la repostería y vio a Bombón con un tipo –Dexter- susurro con rabia, él había sido su enemigo desde, bueno desde, desde hace mucho tiempo. No solo porque eran rivales por el corazón de Bombón sino también por calificaciones y en deportes y en quien era más guapo y… y… bueno ya entenderán. A brick se le pasaron miles de ideas. -Es que son mejores amigos y se compraran un pastel, no muy cursi; o es el aniversario del club de ciencia y compraron eso, no pero el aniversario es en febrero (N.A: el se lo aprendió por ella awww :3) o se le declaro a a… BOMBÓN- los CELOS lo invadieron :(

Me equivoque  
Mis manos necesitan tu calor  
Quisiera que escucharas mi canción  
Te quiero en mis brazos, me duele aceptarlo

"No dejare que me roben a lo único que he amado y apreciado con todo mi corazón. Me estoy hartando de que no podamos estar juntos no soportare de que estés con otro hombre que no sea yo porque eres solo mia, yo te extraño, yo te… amo" pensaba Brick mientras caminaba directo a su casa "Y si le escribiera una carta de amor que pondría" pensaba este.

Me equivoque  
Me equivoque  
Me equivoque  
Oh oh oh!

Borrador 1:

Yo me siento fatal, por hacerte sentir mal. Te quiero demasiado como mi pan de cada dia y amm… como rascarme la panza mientras nadie me ve y esculcarme el ombligo y comerme lo que saco (ammm… o_o)

* * *

Borrador 2:

Sin ti yo no soy lo mismo eres mi credo… (Pero si a mi ni me gusta la banda :/)

* * *

Borrador 3:

Eres como el pan con queso, sabroso por fuera y esponjoso por dentro (al parecer tengo hambre :/)

* * *

*después de ir por un gran pan con queso*

Borrador 4:

Tal vez deberías dejar de preocuparte por la ciudad y empezar a preocuparte por mi (pero como heroína su trabajo es preocuparse por la ciudad)

* * *

Borrador 5:

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y te quiero y no hago otra cosa más que pensar en ti (Al parecer me afecto escuchar la radio en la mañana)

* * *

Borrador 6:

Y si te invito una copa, y me acerco a tu boca, y si te robo un besito hay te enojas conmigo, que dirias si esta noche te sedusco en mi coche (un momento, yo no tengo coche) (N.A: genius)

* * *

Borrador 7:

Me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera como la de Burbuja y Boomer yaa que son lindos, se hablan pero bueno (oh dios mio estoy comparándola con Burbuja :/)

* * *

Borrador 8:

Eres bipolar, a veces me estresas, me molestas y me hartas pero aun asi te quiero (ammm… no)

* * *

Borrador 9:

He pensado en decirte como me siento y después de pensarlo demasiado, cuando te miro pienso y me siento BIEN (la I tiene un corazón como punto y el punto al final es una carita dos punto y tres :3)

Después de tanto pensar se le ocurrió que hacer y escribir lo que en verdad sentía

¿Te falle? tal vez, no merezca tu perdon  
Sacare, es pasado y no eh olvidado  
Si te llamo no contestas, si te busco nunca estas  
Nena escucha solo una vez mas

Bombón se fue de la pastelería estaba molesta por que Dexter no lo moletaba pero se la pasaba pegada a ella. Extrañaba a Brick más que nada en el mundo, mas que a Mojo Jojo y a el robot en el tiempo y los recuerdos de las chicas (Bellota se había ido a otro lugar de Japón) y Burbuja se había cambiado de ciudad). Pero bueno jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo. Solo se fue caminando recordando que había quedado con sus amigas en hablar por webcam. Mientras recordaba el horrible suceso.

Mis dias se hacen noches si no estas,  
Sin ti la vida ya no sabe igual  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo

FLASHBACK

Estaba cansada y triste, sus amigas se habían ido. Brick se había ido a pasear aclarando sus ideas los rayos Z blancos se dividieron y mantuvieron unos encerrando a Él y otros (3 casualmente XD) uno fue con Boomer (quien se metió a otra escuela para estar con burbuja) Butch (quien se volvió luchador para hacer algo que le recuerde a Bellota) y a él (Brick) le cayó mientras iba caminando cuando se le acerco James (pelo castaño claro, no muy fuerte, piel blanca) y lo saludo. Le dovolvio el saludo.

-Hola Brick

-Hola

-Al parecer cumpliste con el reto

-Cual apuesta?

-la de Momo. La de que si la conquistabas te ayudaba con Miyako

-Por favor, no se que decir es que creo que si me enamore

-Bueno pues ahora te dare los consejos para Miyako

-brick, es cierto?

-momo

-Solo fui una apuesta

-no es mentira jamas fuiste una apuesta

Momoko ya estaba llorando y le dijo –Jamas me llames, jamas me hables, jamas me mires- y se fue.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me equivoque  
Mis manos necesitan tu calor,  
Quisiera que escucharas mi canción  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo

Momoko llego a su casa y prendio su computadora

(N. A: Cursivas Miyako, Negritas Kaoru, normal Momoko subrayado acciones, recuerden que es Web cam)

_Hola chicas_

**Hola **

Hola

_Saben algo de boomy_

Pues se la ha pasado d pelos con Brick y de vez en cuando viene a verme y habalamos

**Eso no es importante, como esta Butch?**

Pues ira de gira para haya *Kaoru sonrie*

**Extraño al idiota**

_Momo, como esta Bick?_

*Solo se pone friaa y tensa*

Bien

**Cambiando de tema me dieron prmiso de ir a un lugar de ahí, creo que se llaama Sushi Bar.**

Oh podríamos ir las tres

_O por que no amos los 5_

Los 5? *Momoko se le queda vendo raro*

**Brick va a ir a cantar a un restaurante asi que no podría ir ahí asi que seriamos solo los 5**

Entonces tenemos planes?

_Tenemos Planes_

Bueno, me tengo que ir de aquí tengo tarea de Mate.

**Bye**

_Bye_

Bye

*Momoko se desconecta*

**Muy bien ahora que es lo que sigue del plan**

_Veras…_

Me equivoque  
Me equivoque

-Muy bien plan para que se reconcilien- dijo Boomer, Brick solo veía la ventana -no se qué hacer por que lo que hice es imperdonable y es algo que creo que jamas lo olvidara- dijo el Pelirrojo. Butch llego con su MP4 cantando una canción que había descargado. –Ya escucharon la nueva de Camila esta super Grupy- Boomer lo miro intrigado pr lo que dijo y fue haica el y lo observo y le quito el aiudifono y escucho un pedacito de la canción –ya tengo un plan- dijo el rbio con una gran sonrisa

Dejemos todo atras, volvamos a empezar  
No sabes cuanto me arrepiento  
Sin ti no sale el sol, no late el corazon, no  
La vida ya no tiene color

-Me ayudaras?- Pregunto un rubio a otra rubia y ella solo le sonrio -claro, mi abuela es amiga de los dueños de un restaurante de aquí. Asi que bueno no creo que se molesten que cante Brick- dijo la rubia. El solo la abrazo y planto un beso en sus labios.

-Enconces?- dijo Butch –Bueno, quiero que los dos solucionen sus problemas y verte de nuevo- dijo Kaoru. El chico solo sonrio, extrañaba a aquella chica de ojos verdes, hermosa sonrias, dueña de su corazón y que mejor motivo para verla de nuevo. –O luego no vemos, te espero idiota- dijo la chica –Idiota tu hermano, cara de marmota- y asi empezó una pelea entre la pareja.

Mis dias se hacen noches si no estas  
Sin ti la vida, ya no sabe igual,  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo

Momoko se arreglo su cabello para la gran velada.

Brick se puso un traje

Miyako se puso un vestido de color azul

Bellota arreglaba el lugar

Butch terminaba de hacer las compras

Boomer preparaba sus mascaras para la velada

El plan ya estaba por empezar

Me equivoque  
Me equivoque  
Oh oh oh!  
Me equivoque  
Oh oh oh!

Momoko llego al sushi bar y de repente empezó a escuchar una canción y volteo a ver y le sorprendió lo que vio Brick estaba cantando una canción (N.A: La canción es perdón de Camila)

Prometí quererte para siempre,

**Brick se acordó de la pelirroja**  
Y era cierto,  
No había dudas en mi mente,  
Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes,  
Y te herí por accidente,  
Perdón,

**Llegan las chicas con sus respectivos novios**  
Si me solté de ti,  
Si no te defendí,  
Fue que mi corazón estaba ciego,  
Que estupidez perderte,  
Para verlo,  
Lo siento,

**Se ponen unas mascaras y le llevan unas flores y una carta, las chicas se ponen pelucas y van con los chicos y también mascaras**  
No espero amor ni odio,  
Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor,  
Maldigo el episodio,  
No llores que yo fui quien lo escribió,

**La carta dice: Esta canción va para ti te extrañe mucho y me haces falta, extraño todo y espero una segunda oportunidad y la canción dice exactamente lo que te pido perdón, si fue una apuesta pero jamas fue mi intención lastimarte y jamas penses que me pudieras perdonar. Perdon**  
Me esperan los demonios,  
Que deja tu olvido,  
Que juega conmigo,  
Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción,  
Perdón,

**Momoko solo sentía como una mirada melancolica acompañada de unos ojos rojo sangre se posaban sobre ella y fue cuando noto una lagrima cayendo por el rostro del cantante**  
Perdón,  
Si pudiera regresar el tiempo,  
Esta vez no escondería lo que siento,  
El silencio fue el engaño más violento,  
Mi terrible experimento falló,

**Las chicas se pusieron cerca de ella y empezaron a decir como i dfueran su conciencia "El te ama" "No puede vivir sin ti" "te extraña" "Merece una segunda oportunidad" "Perdonalo"**  
Si te alejé de mi,  
Si te fallé y me fui,  
Fue porque mis mentiras me daban miedo,  
Tú me creíste y yo me volví tan bueno,  
Fingiendo,

**Brick bajo del escenario y fue hacia la joven de ojos rosas la cual parecía estar muy pensativa, camino con paso lento y firme y cn mucha esperanza**  
No espero amor ni odio,  
Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor,  
Maldigo el episodio,  
Lo peor es que fui yo quien lo escribió,

**La joven vio a un joven de cabello rojo y una mascara estilo fantasma de la opera con un microfono en las manos y un esmoquin negro. El joven veía a la jovencita de cabello anaranjado ojos rosas y un hermoso vestido arriba de las rodillas color rosa la falda y al parte de arriba color crema y uno zapatos rojos (los del primer ending) y un moño en la espalda. Y se le acerco y ella solo cerro los ojos dejando se llevar por el y sintiendo como electricidad corria por su piel**  
Me esperan los demonios,  
Que deja tu olvido,  
Que juega conmigo,  
Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción,  
Perdón,  
Perdón.

La canción termino Momoko fue corriendo hacia el escenario

¿Te falle? tal vez,  
No merezca tu perdón

Momoko abraza a Brick y le susurra al oído

"_Yo también t e extrañe y bastante pero estaba muy mal, espero que también me puedas perdonar por ser tan grosera"_

Brick solo la mira Momoko estaba llorando, el también estaba a punto de llorar y fue cuando unieron sus besos en un tierno y calido beso.

* * *

Hola, bueno soy nueva en este anime y pues espero qu sea de su agraado (como pueden ver es mi pareja favorita los rojos) las canciones:

CD9: Me equivoque

Camila: Perdon

Reviwes?


End file.
